tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: The Joker Goes to School
"The Joker Goes to School" is the fifteen episode of season one of the live-action superhero fantasy series Batman. Synopsis The Joker, attempts to undermine student morale at Woodrow Roosevelt High School in order to recruit high school dropouts for his gang of "Bad Pennies" by rigging the school vending machines to give out silver dollars and negotiable stocks and bonds instead of milk. Alerted by Commissioner James Gordon, Batman races out to the school; an immediate assembly is made by the school's student leaders: including Richard "Dick" Grayson, Pete, and Susie, the school's head cheerleader. Batman shows up to show slides of mug shots of The Joker, when suddenly, out of the blue, he pops up right in full view of everyone. Batman attempts to arrest him for loitering on school grounds, but the Joker manages to get off on a mere technicality. Meanwhile, across Gotham City, a bar is held up by a gimmicked jukebox which when activated spouts a double-barrel shotgun; then two stocking-masked hoodlums, actually two of Joker's henchmen, Nick and Two-Bits (both high school dropouts), rush in to rob the bar's receipts from the register. The Joker reconvenes with Nick and Two-Bits at their hideout, the "One-Armed Bandit Novelty Company"; unbeknownst to everyone else, Susie is also the Joker's henchwoman. She arranges to swipe some important exam papers so The Joker can use them in a blackmail scheme, and also leads Batman and Robin into a trap set by the Joker. He and his henchmen snag Batman and Robin with one of the rigged vending machines which, instead of giving out silver dollars, locks them in shackles and emits sleeping gas. Batman and Robin are transferred to the inside of a moving van, where they are strapped to electric chairs; on the wall is a slot machine, which when activated will win them their freedom and $50,000 cash with 3 liberty bells; just their freedom with 3 oranges, and instant and inescapable 50,000 lethal volts of electricity with 3 lemons, automatically on the last lemon. And as bad luck would have it, 2 lemons have turned up already... Cliffhanger text : HORRORS!! ONE LEMON!! : DOUBLE HORRORS!! DOUBLE HORRORS!! TWO LEMONS!! : AND IF IT'S A THIRD...INSTANT AND INESCAPABLE 50,000 VOLTS!! : CLOSE YOUR EYES! WHO DARES TO SEE IT?? TRY US TOMORROW! SAME BAT-TIME!! SAME BAT-CHANNEL!! Notes * According to the Joker's police photo, his height is just over 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m). In reality, actor Cesar Romero was 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m). * This episode is the origin of the names of "Harmless Junk, Inc." and "Citywide Hoop Champs, Inc.", respectively the companies under which The Brothers Chapsproduce Homestar Runner and Two More Eggs. It is also the origin of the "No Loafing" sign that can be seen in various Homestar Runner shorts, as well as the inspiration for Strong Bad's costume in "Halloween Fairstival", the Halloween special of 2004. Category:Batman (1966)/Episodes Category:Batman (1966)/Season 1 episodes Category:1966/Episodes